elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Konahrik (Mask)/Archive 1
Activating mask I've tried activating the mask via the equilibrium spell, but have been unable to get it to activate in such a manner. Is it unable to activate like this? Or have I just had extremely bad luck? It says "When health is low, has a CHANCE to heal wearer and damage nearby enemies." it does'nt say how big of a chance it is. I realize that it is only a chance but I sat around doing this over and over and didn't get it to activate. Based on the number of times I tried this I would guess it can't activate like that. And speaking of the chance to activate, what is the chance? does anyone know? Ballpark guesstimate? And exactly how low does your health have to be? Is it 10% like avoid death? I just looked at the CK to decide whether to bother getting the mask or not. If I'm understanding this correctly, you have a 15% chance to cast the Grand Healing spell via the mask which heals you and your companions for 200 health. Your HP must be 15% or lower for it to take effect. And there is a 3% chance to summon the dragon priest. It's a constant effect, so I'm not sure how that works in regards to the script. Im having a problem where i put all the masks on the appropriate busts but this mask is not showing up in the middle of the stone thing (not opening), is there any way to fix this without just using console commands to add the mask to my inventory? I'm experiencing the same issue. I got all 8 masks before ever wearing the wooden mask for the first time. I went back to the labyrinthian, wore the wooden mask, activated all the busts, and then nothing..! I don't want to get this mask using the console, does anyone else know why this is happening, or how i can force the pedestal to activate? Neophytou (talk) 10:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Reward of the well traveled I think it should be noted that both the Main quest and the College of Winterhold questlines have to be completed before the mask can be aquired, as Morokei and Nahkriin are only obtained at the end of these questlines. Zelron (talk) 09:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Requested edit The second paragraph in the lead currently reads "Consequently, the also mask has the highest base armor rating of all nine,". Obviously, this is a bit messy. Could someone change this to "This mask also has the highest base armor rating of all nine," please? Amir 593 (talk) 14:05, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You dont need anyone permission. If you think its right just do it yourself... - VaughanTES (talk) 18:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Armor rating "the highest armor rating of all possible headgear options in the game." False, the Jagged Crown has the highest armor rating. VWXY (talk) 18:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Interesting note Dunno if this is worth adding to the page, but it should be noted that the mask itself isn't present on it's respective bust until all eight masks are placed on theirs. This is evident if you use the TCL command to clip through the dragon head on the display. -- 08:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I've seen this on the 360 as well by using two platters to go through a series of walls to get behind the shrine and inside it. The mask does not appear until all eight other masks are on their respective busts, it isn't at all sitting underneath the dragon skull. This means that there is no way to obtain it early without console commands. I believe this would be worth adding to a trivia section for the pages for both this mask and the Bromjunaar Sanctuary. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Divines and Dragon Priests Just a bit of speculation. There are 8 Dragon Priests that are attached to a mask and a 9th mask without a priest. This seems to resemble how there were 8 Divines until Tiber Septim/Talos became the 9th Divine. And since you kill Alduin... who is compared/rumoured by some nords to BE Akatosh, that you killed a God... and one less than eight is seven... So obviously, Bungie is involved. But seriously, to the religious of Skyrim, at the end of the MQ you kill a God. Instead of Warlord for the translated name, it should have been Godslayer, translated into Dov of course. 21:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It is stated in a book that Alduin is believed to be Akatosh by the writer of the book, and that the nords say that Alduin is a great dragon, but not the Great Dragon (Akatosh). I believe at one point it's mentioned in the game that Alduin is Akatosh's son, though I could be mistaken. Alduin waged war against humanity and Akatosh gave them the power to fight back (the Thu'um), creating the dragonborn. Miraak is known as the first dragonborn, while the Dovahkiin in Skyrim is known as the last. The last dragonborn was fated to defeat Alduin. Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes there. If I did, please let me know and provide a correction. ~On the wings of fire and devastation, I return. (talk) 16:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) The Spectre of the Mask SkyrimsLord13 (talk) 02:19, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible that the spectral Dragon Priest that has the uber-extremeliest chance of being summoned, is in fact the spirit of Konahrik, imprisoned within his own mask, only to be released in short moments, only to be returned, and waiting to br summoned again?